Typical trash or waste receptacles are top-loading containers having bulky lids. The opening of the lid of most trash receptacles requires a person to exert some force in order to push or pull open the lid and throw the trash away. In addition, trash receptacle lids are often dirty. When opening the dirty lids, the person opening the lid of the trash receptacle may get dirty. For example, harmful germs and bacteria can be transmitted to the hand of the person.
There are many types of trash and waste receptacles, including, for example, trash bins, recycle bins, compost bins, metal bins, oil bins, or wood bins. Consumer (namely, residential) trash receptacles and commercial (namely, industrial) trash receptacles have many constructions. The lids of the consumer and commercial trash receptacles may be categorized based on how the lid can be opened in relation to the bottom container, for example, with lips, without lips and/or with handles. Lids with lips are often opened by a user pushing up on the lip. Lids without lips are often opened by a user pushing up on the edge of the lid. Lids with handles are often opened by pulling up on or lifting the handles.